


New Sensations

by SpoDiddly



Series: Spirk MPreg stories [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Post Mpreg, not quite fingering but sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoDiddly/pseuds/SpoDiddly
Summary: Kirk wakes up post surgery and feels so good so far. There's only the last physical tests that need to be done, and Spock is more than eager to perform them...with McCoy's permission, of course.(sequel fic toNo Regrets)





	New Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a sequel fic It would make more sense to read the previous one first. You can read this one on its own if you want to though, I can't stop you.
> 
> Again first written late at night as an outline on my phone notes app, and then typed in a more complete version as a .txt file on my computer. Written with loosest connection to ST:AOS (think AU-ish). No beta, so spelling mistakes and grammatical errors are completely my own. Enjoy!

Consider the initial apprehension to go through with this surgery, Kirk found it slightly uncanny that McCoy told him to wait a week until he could gather the appropriate supplies. Admittedly the waiting did make Kirk that much more certain that he's actually going to go through with it and make life easier for both him and Spock concerning any future pregnancies.

Then that faithful day arrives...and passes as Kirk wakes up in Sickbay about four days later.

He shields his eyes and makes a slight groan as slight post-surgery aches kick in. He tries to move more but McCoy is at his side in an instant.

"Ah no Jim, can't move too much we've still got tests to perform." McCoy then jabs a hypo into Kirk's shoulder to alleviate the pain.

"Ah...much better. Thanks Bones. So... how did it go?"

"The doctor says that the surgery was successful," Spock answers as he appears from the outer office and right by Kirk's side.

"Well...not entirely certain, but there doesn't seem to be any negatives so far," McCoy states while giving Kirk a once-over. "All that needs to be done now are some internal tests."

Confusedly, Kirk asks "What do you mean 'internal'?"

McCoy then reaches down and picks up a pair of gloves "I mean it quite frankly, Jim. I'll have to poke around in there and see if everything's on the up and up."

A flash of possessiveness blazes across the bond, with Jim noticing that Spock has slightly tightened his grip on the sheets.

"Doctor," Spock intones. "I wish to be the first to touch Jim's new birth canal."

"...Really, Spock?" McCoy says incredulously. "Now I know you Vulcans these days have a real possessive streak, but this is purely a medical procedure. Besides the last thing I wanna do is get any pleasure out of this."

"Be that as it may, Doctor McCoy I wish to be very familiar with the birth canal and I find it logical that there is no better timing for me to begin my learning than in a controlled environment such as your Sickbay."

McCoy's face reddens slightly with annoyance. "Honestly Spock, I understand that but you can't let your lust --and don't act like you Vulcans don't experience that-- get in the way of procedure. I swear it's only a purely routine."

As Spock and McCoy were both about to escalate the volleying, Kirk then clears his throat causing them to turn to face him.

"Now gentlemen I know that I should be used to the both of you fighting, but I would like for the tests to be over with myself. Spock should go ahead and do it."

"Ah Jim, you can't be--". Kirk gives McCoy a stern look. "Alright, fine. Can't beat the jealousy of a Vulcan I suppose. Here Spock, put on these gloves and follow my instructions."

Spock puts on the the gloves and replies "I would have no intention of doing otherwise, Doctor."

"Yeah, yeah yeah...damn territorial hobgoblin." Clearing his throat McCoy then clearly states "Alright Jim, spread your legs on the stirrups."

After Kirk complies McCoy then says, "Ok Spock you first rub your fingers on the lips around the opening until I tell you to stop."

As instructed Spock does so, with Kirk's leg twitching at the new sensation. The thoughts that run through Kirk's mind are confused, yet intrigued.

"Alright Spock," McCoy says. "Now I need you to rub alongside the bottom of the opening until I tell you to stop."

Spock does as instructed. Kirk twitches again in the stirrups, taking slight shortness of breath as the new nerves below him get accustomed to the new feelings.

"Alright Spock, same for the top." Spock changes position, Kirk then lets out a slightly aroused whimper.

"Now Spock, circle your finger clockwise then counterclockwise." As Spock does so, Kirk's whole body lets out a shudder. He then senses a newly wet feeling in between his legs, a new feeling that was openly welcome.

Spock's mind then flashes pure arousal towards Jim's across the bond. Kirk can only imagine how Spock was going to further 'test' his new canal once they leave.

McCoy then says "Okay, now I need you to thrust your fingers in and out repeatedly. Keep it at a moderate pace."

As Spock thrusts his fingers again and again, Kirk let out a low and sensuous moan. Both his and Spock's arousal were clearly taking over but Kirk was willing to go on forever, or until climax whichever came first. If only Doctor McCoy wasn't in the room he would be so ready to--.

"Okay Spock, stop. This part has to be handled by me." McCoy then moves Spock to the side as he holds a small rod and hovers it near Kirk's opening. After Kirk comes down from his arousal with heavy breathes, the rod is then pushed through up to the cervix.

After the rod moves around for a bit and then taken out, McCoy says "Well congratulations Jim: tests are all positive and the canal is up to speed. You just let me know of anything that goes wrong as soon as possible, alright?"

Sitting up and taking his legs down Kirk says "Yeah...yeah sure. Will do."

As Spock helps him down from the bed, McCoy hands Kirk a bottle. "Bones what are these?"

"Fertility pills, so that you can produce eggs on your own. We may not have given you ovaries, but we still can make eggs out of your sperm since we just shifted your testes around."

Kirk's eyes widen slightly as he asks, "How many?"

"As many sperm cells as you got and can produce. Of course, that's decreased a bit thank to that birth canal but it's still on the lower average as any human male of your age."

McCoy then warns "Ah but you can only take one pill a month, these things are pretty potent. Some tests say that one can give a birth of multiples.

As Kirk's face first looks with slight concern McCoy reassures, "Don't worry, if the egg itself isn't fertilized after a 30-day period it will just dissolve itself into your urine and you'll piss it out."

With a slightly awed expression Jim says "Wow...that's really convenient."

"Indeed," Spock responds. "It is similar to the menstruation cycle of a Vulcan female."

"So... all the benefits and none of the pain, huh?" As Spock nods Kirk's face then perks up in excitement. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

Kirk then hugs McCoy and says, "Thanks so much, Bones you're the best."

"I give my utmost gratitude to you as well, Doctor McCoy."

"Yeah yeah, you're both welcome. Now go on and leave, I know you both are itching to put that canal to good use and quick so don't let keep ya any longer." McCoy then then releases himself from Kirk's hug and waves his hands, shooing them away. "Go on you couple of rabbits, go and get busy!"

As Spock and Kirk both stride out of Sickbay in anticipation, McCoy shakes his head in loving exasperation. They may both give him a bit of a headache from time to time but being part of the reason that their family continues to grow is something that he's always ready to be proud of, both as a doctor and as a friend.

And truth be told, McCoy wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by some of my fave K/S MPreg fics from long ago and me wishing there were more. I may write more depending if I get anymore ideas, but I'm seriously not a fic writer. I'll probably add art to my stories later tho :D
> 
> EDIT(1/13/2018) - [ Drew some art that kind of coincides with this, ](https://spodoodles-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/169678663529/more-mpreg-kirk-and-spock-with-the-kind-of) at least as some doodles :D


End file.
